At His Wit's End
by IllumixHisoka
Summary: Armin Arlert's life has gone downhill and he can no longer take the overwhelming pressure of the world around him, is there any body who can comfort him? (Horrible summary I know)


Armin Arlert leaned against the railing of the bridge, taking in the beautiful sight of the lights from the city reflecting off the ocean below. It was a sight to see, even during a rainy night, even after losing the last relative he knew of-his grandfather.

He had finally reached his limit.

There was so much pressure and anxiety.

To be at the top of his class at Shinganshina Academy, to being bullied by Jean and his friends, Bertholdt and Reiner.

Armin didn't expect his only friends Mikasa and Eren to always come to his rescue. He'd been stuffed in the locker three times that week, had opened his gym locker only to find his clothes completely soaked twice and all of his belongings had been stolen just that day. He wouldn't be able to finish his project that would sum up his final grade for the semester, or any of his other homework.

He just wanted it all to end. He had nothing to live for anymore. His parents had died in an accident when he was eight and he'd lived with his grandfather ever since, but due to his waning health a few years ago, Armin had had to find multiple lines of work to help pay for the bills and the medical treatment his grandfather needed.

Now that he was gone, Armin had nothing.

Letting out a final sigh, Armin wiped the tears that streamed down his face, along with the rain and started his climb over the railing. He leaned out a bit, just to get a long look at what awaited him.

According to statistics he would die from the impact, many of his bones would be broken and he would die, hopefully. Not all suicides played out that way. Some came out alive and were dismembered for the rest of their lives.

Armin shook his head, trying to think positive. The fall would kill him. He was small. He couldn't swim. He would go in headfirst and even if he did survive, he would most likely be unconscious and drown and would feel absolutely nothing. He let out an unsteady breath.

He'd already left a goodbye note for both Mikasa and Eren, those were the only two people that would care. With the heavy rain, no one would see him; no one would know he was gone.

Armin closed his eyes, exhaled, and eased his grip off the railing.

Just as quickly as he'd let go, Armin found himself flat on his butt, completely bewildered as to what had just happened.

One second he was falling in mid air, and the next, he was back on solid ground.

"It's not worth it."

Armin lifted his head, parting his soaked hair from his eyes, squinting up at the sound of a voice. It was a girl with blonde hair pulled back, with the fringe hanging to the side of her face, and equally as soaked as Armin.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The girl stared at him, with an almost bored expression. "We've gone to school together since kindergarten and you don't know who I am," She rolled her eyes and brought her gaze over past the railing. "I'm your classmate. Annie Leonhart."

Armin stood slowly, getting a better look at the girl. She was wearing Shinganshina Academies uniform. "Annie…Leonhart." The name didn't register until he molded her face with two others. "Oh…. You're Bertholdt and Reiner's… friend.." His lips pursed as he came to this realization.

"Why did you stop me?" He finally asked.

Annie shrugged, still not bothering to look back over at Armin. "I was passing by."

Armin grimaced and he leaned against the rail beside her. "Well, that was a failed attempt like any other. Not that I can't say I'm relieved…"

The two stood in silence for a while.

"Everyone has their problems Armin. Everyone loses somebody they care about," Annie finally spoke, "but it doesn't mean you have to give up. There's always someone waiting, someone wanting to be by your side, even if you don't know it yourself."

A small smile found its way onto Armin's face as he listened to Annie. "Yeah. Mikasa and Eren are probably worried if they've already gotten their letters. I guess I should head back and let them know I'm alright."

Annie nodded. "Yeah. You should do that."

Armin pushed himself off the railing and looked back at Annie. "Are you coming?"

Annie gave him a blank stare and shrugged.

Armin smiled and took her hand in his own. "Come on Annie. We can go back together."


End file.
